Say you won't let go
by Louisaq Zjoaes
Summary: Meredith life has never been easy, after a break from her work she had come to the conclusion that her life needed to change but how she didn't know, then she meets Andrew DeLuca. AU - It doesn't really follow Grey's timeline or storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Heeey, I know I haven't updated unexpected in a long time but and I will but I also wanted to try with this one. Let me know what you think about it and if there is any grammatical mistake(english isn't my main languaje)

**Chapter 1**

It was Meredith's first day at work after taking a break, it has been mandatory and at first she thought it was hell but after a while she realized that she had needed it so much, it has been a year without having to worry about anything or anyone just her and her thoughts have been exactly what she needed to put in order her ideas, breath fresh air and getting away of thaf feeling of drowning that she had for since god knows when.

She would lie if she said that she wasn't happy and excited to go back to work but she was also dreading it, being away had given her the pause and space she needed but now she still feel in pause and afraid of spiraling back to her old copping mechanisms, she knew she wanted to move foward but _how?_ when every time her life was on track something always came up out apparently nowhere and hit her directly in the face.

"You can do it, you can do it." She was repeating to herself before going out of her car before she heard the insistent tapping on her window.

"Hey Mer, everything okay?" She could see Alex and the concerned expresion she hated but that has been consitently on his face everytime he looked at her.

"Yeah. Let's go." she said finally getting out of her car and linking her arm with his.

"You know is okay to not be okay, right? If you are not ready to go back you can still get more time out, I am sure Bailey wouldn't mind."

"I know, I know. I am not totally okay but I am fine, I am trying here you know? I want to do this, if I don't feel okay I would tell you, promise."

"Promise to tell please, I am here you know that, whatever you need."

"Promise, I will. Now let's go because I really do want to cut and I don't want Bailey to yell at us for being late."

"We are departament heads, whatever she would yell at us anyways because today is the new interns day."

"Shit, it's true I forgot. Bailey assigned me to monitor one of the residents."

"At least you got one, I got three to look after. Ugh, the last dude almost killed three patients in two hours."

"Newbies." she said with a sigh shaking her head.

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

It was Andrew first official day as a resident and he couldn't be more happier and excited about it, after the stress of his intern exam and the crazyness of that schedule he was glad that he had made it to this point.

He had been assigned to Doctor Grey service and being honest with himself he didn't know what he could expect, he had of course heard about her because wich medical student didn't heard about the award winning talented doctor? She was specialized on neurosurgery and general surgery rocking both with countless successful surgeries to her name same as clinical trials, at some she was also the chief of surgery of the hospital he was working on now but by the time he had started working there he had learned that she left without a date of coming back due to personal reasons.

He felt lucky about the oportunny of learning with the best doctors for sure, but he did felt that it was a shame that he hadn't got the chance to learn from her so when he found out that she was going to come back to the hospital and that he was going to be assigned in her service for a month he was overjoyed but he was also nervous about it, was she medusa like some of the senior residents called her? He decided that it was better to be in her good graces so that's why he had woke up very early got a coffe for her and was ready on time just waiting for the blonde woman he had seen in medicine journals many times.

"Good morning Doctor Grey, I am Doctor Deluca your resident." he said when he saw her coming at her office linked by the arm of Doctor Karev, _oh_,_ they are together? _Andrew thought to himself.

"Don't be a suck up dude, she isn't going to get you in a surgery for a coffe." Doctor Karev told him rolling his eyes and taking the coffe from his hand.

"Hey, that was mine." Doctor Grey said hitting playfully Doctor Karev's chest wich made him choke up a little with the coffe he was drinking making her then laugh. _God what a laugh _he thought.

"Mer! Crap, look what you did." he said trying to clean his now stained tie. "DeLuca get her another coffe." _great now he was on coffe dutty _

"On my way."

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

She was in her office catching up with all the stuff she had missed while being away, it was a new office a little more cramped than her old one but in some way it made her felt a little better thinking that the change of scenary was a good thing and before she could go deep in her thoughts she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said without looking away of her computer.

"Hey, here is your coffe. I didn't know how you liked it so I went from something simple Doctor Grey."

"Huh?- Oh yeah you are the resident on my service, DelFino, right?" she looked up to the resident and damn, those curls and brown eyes, if he was a dumb resident at least he was good for the eye.

"DeLuca, Andrew Deluca." he said sticking his hand out for her.

"Sorry, I am pretty bad with names. Look I don't think I really have much stuff to do today, so go down to the pit if something comes up page me."

"Okay, and oh, welcome back. Glad to be working with you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meredith was exhauted after finishing her first day back at the hospital, she had wanted to get in surgery so bad but she had to catch up with so much paper work and being honest with herself after not having a schedule or anything like that for so much time her body had stopped to being used to those days when she didn't even sleep and was up and ready for her job without hesitation. She was putting away her paperwork and getting ready to leave when she heard a knock on her office door.

"Ready to go home?" she looked up to see Bailey, her mentor with a warm but serious expression on her face.

"Yeah, I got caught a little with the paper work but I am ready to leave."

"I saw that you didn't have any surgery scheduled to-" Bailey started to say and it didn't took much to know what she was going to say next.

"I know, I know. Look, when I told you I was ready to come back I mean it, I am ready. I just don't want to rush into anything and take more than what I already know I can take."

"I wasn't going to say anything about it Grey, is fine. I am glad to have you back, what I wanted to tell you was that if you don't feel like doing the surgeries yourself you are always welcome on my OR."

"Oh, I didn't-"

"Damn right, you didn't. Look, you do seem better and I want you to be better, you know that whatever you need I am here and you also have a village of people that have your back and care about you."

"Thank you. I am trying I promise, I really am."

"You better be. Now tell me where is that foul of a resident that I assigned you? Not a problem?"

"DeSantis? Not really, I told him to go down to the ER because I just had paperwork. I didn't got any pages so I am guessing that he didn't kill anyone."

"DeLuca, Grey, it's Deluca. Let me know if you have a problem, he is very interested on both general and neuro that's why I put him on your service."

"Interesting."

"Nothing but the best in my hospital, Grey," Bailey say standing up ready to leave and winking at her, after putting a more serious but still warn expression "I really am glad to have you back, Grey."

"I am glad to be back too, Bailey." she said with a soft smile back before Bailey closed the door.

MGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADMGADM

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't dissapointed with the way his first day had gone, it hadn't been a bad day but man, it had been boring. He spend the day suturing and doing labs in the ER, he had heard about Doctor Grey being Medusa and everything but he at least had hoped to do something, like with actual surgical patients even if she was going to yell at him.

He did wonder however if she was actually that bad to beging with, he had barely interacted with her but he couldn't think that a woman as petite and with such a soft and melodic giggle could really be a bad person. Maybe people had too much time in their hands to be making up nicknames for attendings who knows, and _why_ on god names was he even thinking about her giggle. He shook his head of those thoughts and started to walk to the resident lounge to change and finally go home taking the empty elevator when a hand stopped the doors from closing.

"Oh, Doctor Grey. Good night." she was with her street clothes and with her dirty blonde hair falling over her shoulders, looking a lot more tired than she did at morning when he saw her.

"Don't suck up." she said without even looking at him. _Damn_so she was actually Medusa.

"Sorry. I didn't meant to." he said closing his eyes and taking a step back and leaning against the elevator wall wishing the floor will open and swallow him.

"That would lead you to nowhere DeSantis." she said finally leaving

once the elavators door opened, he saw that Doctor Karev was already wainting for her.

" DeSantis, really?" he muttered to himself, frustrated. He was screwed.


End file.
